The Life Of An Outcast
by howtotrainyourdragon1223
Summary: follow hiccup haddock through countless struggles and his hard life moden au
1. Chapter 1

I do not own httyd

This is my story if you came here for a love story or a story with a happy ending then leave. Well if you want to hear my story then great. Im hiccup haddock the third I know great name yeah my dad is Stoick haddock he does not understand me I honestly don't think he cares my mom did care but she died of cancer 10 years ago when I was five . This is Berk it's hidden between forests and mountains . I go to Berk high school .Its my personal hell I fucking hate it. And to to top it all off im the school outcast and every one hates me .I don't know why I have never done any thing to them. My only friends are my cat toothless and my razors yes I cut myself as I said my life fucking sucks .My escape from my cruel life is music I love Lady gaga she makes me fell like its ok to be different. Now lets begin

I wake up and turn on my phone I read(5 am Monday Sep 11th ) I get up play music on my phone go to the bathroom grab my razor And cut not to deep and after I get ready for the day . after that I pet my cat

"Hey toothless "

"Meow"

" your so cute"

"Purr"

I walk out my door and walk down the street and see the girl of my drams Astrid Hofferson. It's to bad she never pays attention to me EVER I then plop in my headphones and play born to die by lana del rey ten minuets later I get to school I walk in

Hey every one look its hiccup the useless said Snoughtlout

"Fuck you !"

"Kill yourself you worthless piece of shit!"

"Burn in hell!"

I then stormed off. After school I went home and went to the bathroom and took out my friend razor and you can take a guess hey don't blame me my life does suck. I then went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

this story was inspired by nightfurygetdown14 s outcast and his music tast was based of me haha


	2. New neighbor and DATE?

**AUTHORS NOTES : hello again and no i did not forget about you oh alot has happend in the last two weeks . one i want to a family reunion it was boring and there was no wifi :(. two I saw lady gaga in Seattle last week OMFG she was amazing this ws my third lady gaga concert and it was definatly the best i just love her and if you live in eroupe asia or any where that she is going I reccomend you go see her live she is amazing live and no she does not lip sync like at third im doing a concert tomarrow YAY WISH ME LUCK. But now its time to hear more from the outcast (throws confetti at you from artrave lo**

_**Alright let me tell you everything that has happend the last 3 months Razor school bullies bullies razor and new windows phone and now i like plants see they are so nice all you have to do is watter them and they love you no bull shit and they dont stab you in the back like people do .now lets start .**_

_**authors pov**_

_**11:30 AM DECEMBER 20th winter break**_

_**"Meow Meow MEOW!"**_

_**"TOOTHLESS STOP"**_

_**"What is it with you waking me up so early on winter break"**_

_**looks like i will just wake up now .**_

_**He walks over to his plants and watter thems .then goes to the bathroom showers,cuts,washes face ,brushes teeth and then puts on lady gaga music and goes on live nation .com and buys 2 lady gaga concert tickets.**_

_**hiccups pov**_

_**Ok mabey ill bye 2 art rave tickets .you ask why two well who knows i might find a freind soon ... hopefully**_

_**DING DONG...**_

_**I'll get it**_

_**opens door**_

_**hello ohhh hi astrid what are you doing here**_

_**oh i wanted to see who my neighbors where **_

_**ok... WAIT YOU MOVED IN NEXT STORE!**_

_**Umm yeah well we should ang out some time**_

_**yeah i have two lady gaga artrave tickets for next week at berks at&t arena there really close tickets.**_

_**OF CORSE I LOVE HER**_

**_i do two_**

_**yeah i do to well ill se you then**_

_**ok bye and heres my number text me**_

_**thanks astrid**_

_**closes door well there is my freind .ok my life get instantly better 1 new freind 2 going to see my idol 3 im going to see my idol with my crush who is a fan of my idol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note : here is chapter 3 and its pretty intense so prepare yourself guys bye

5:30 am January 3rd

Alarm goes off

Uhh why do I have to get up so early, oh yeah the concerts today. I better get ready. (Hiccup goes to the bathroom and gets ready). "Where is my outfit oh ther it is".( he gets on his galaxy print jacket and galaxy print pants and shoes on ) "time to get astrid".

Authors pov

6:30

Ding dong

"The door is unlocked hiccup!"

"Ok Im coming in".

"Ok im in the bathroom and its safe to come in im just doing my makeup".

"Ok wow I love your outfit its amazing".

"Thanks and I love your galaxy theme it awesome".

"Yeah it took me an hour to make this".

"Wow I would never expect you to do that kinda stuff".

"Yeah I also do metal work and art".

"Oh that's really cool".

"Yeah well do you want to go to the arena now or wait because the concert starts at 7:30 pm".

(Looks at phone)

" we have about 12 hours".

"Shit I left my phone at home".

"Ok".

"They both get in hiccups car and drive to his house . Hiccup plays the cd artpop in car".

"Just to let you know hiccup im probably going to cry when she comes on stage".

"I know I will to i did it last year at thge born this way ball".

"YOU WENT TO THAT WITHOUT ME".

"Yeah i would take you but i didnt think you knew I was a human".

"Oh please hiccup ive had a crush on you science like 5th grade and you didn't know it".

"And now you tell me that".

"Is there something wrong with that".

"No its just that if you told me earlier we would be dating by now".

"Well do you want to be my boyfriend".

"FUCK YEAH".

"Ok well here we are now get you phone babe"

"Ok well are you gonna come in to we have like 12 hours to kill ".

"Ok"

"They both walk in to the house"

"Wow this house is so beautifull".

"Yeah it really is my dad payed a a lot of money for it".

"cool".

(they walk upstairs into hiccups room)

"you have a really cool room i like all the stars on your ceailing "

"ya it took a long time to get all 12,000 of them up there"

(hiccup grabs his phone and starts scrooling through instagram an is bed and astrid observes his wrists)

"hiccup do you cut"

"yeah i used to i stopped last week actually"

"you know im always there for you and why did you cut?"

"my dad dosent pay attention to me i have no freind except for you want toothless and my moms dead and to top it off im bullied every day".

"well fuck your bullies"

"well im gonna slep before we have to go":

"ok"

Authors notes: hey i hope you liked this chapter the next chapter will be the concert and did hiccup lie to her did he actually stop his habit well we will have to figure out. and the artrave is lady gagas 4th world tour for her artpop album and the born this way ball wa sher 3rd world tour for her albume bornthisway.


	4. Artrave

Authors notes : Hey guys so this is going to be a longer chapter this chapter will be about the concert .

Same day 6:30 pm Berks AT&T arena

Astrids pov:

As me and hiccup walked into the arena it was very hot. We went to our seats and they were really close to the stage, like 15 feet away .They were playing rave music before the show and one of the side projection screens said #artRAVE. Then it suddenly went dark and we heard" Hail to Neptune with Lady Starlight.".Her set was very boring. Finally it was over and they played more rave music.

Authors pov

(She lifted up her walkie talkie and started to talk)

"alright guys are you ready to start this bitch"

"no not yet gaga "

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO BE READY IN 15 MINS YOU GOT THAT"

"got it miss"

"thanks now finish what you are doing and when all lights are out wait five mins to start the intro"

"ok miss gaga"

"thanks now LETS GO"

Authors POV

"why is she taking so long"

"I don't know astrid"

"well I hope she goes on soon its already 9"

Then it went dark

"HICCUP shes going on!"

"Not for five mins she always does this to trick the crowd"

"OH haha"

Then a light on the stage flickerd and they heard "WELCOME TO THE ARTRAVE '.Then loud music

"HAIL TO VENUS" . Then it slowed down and on the screen it said "now you ready LADY GAGA".

And she rose up from the stage and proceeded to sing through ARTPOP,G.U.Y.,Donatella,Fashion,then she went back stage.

"Hiccup look the runways are clear you can see through them."

"yeah that's really cool"

She then rose up out of the stage again with a sea shell bikini and said

"Berk I have missed you so much im so excited to be here ". "Welcome to Venus!'. "Tonight is about being 100 percent you tonight I want you to get rid of all your insecurities ". "and I don't want you to leave saying im amazing I want you to say your amazing"."Now in order to have the ultimate party here on venus we must call upon the goddess herself APHRODITEEEE!""hands up berks LETS GO BITCHES'.

She then sang venus then stoped to say more things".

"for those of you who came to have a good time this is the ultimate artpop party " "now for those of you who did not we suggest you grab a glow stick OR GET THE FUCK OUT now this ones manicure".  
She then sang MANiCURE 'Cake like lady gaga'just dance,poker face and telephone then went back stage"

"this is the best concert ever hiccup thanks for taking me".

"your welcome now lets party ".

"she then sang Do what you want ,born this way ,then went backstage and came back up and sang aura and then paused. And hiccup threw a stuffed animal with a note on to the stage and she picked it up and read it.

"where is hiccup haddock and astrid hofferson". Then they shot there hands up.

(Then gaga said)

"there you are, would you like to come back stage after the show ". She said from the stage

"yes ".

"ok well does any one in the crowd ever have sexxx dreams". said gaga

"I do"

" Dont tell me you said that with a straight face".

Ten hiccup and astrid danced as gaga sand through sexxx dreams,Mary jane holland ,and alejandro

then gaga said

"the more they tell me to tone things down the more I wanna FUCK SHIT UP""Now lets get RATCHET BITCHES"

"Holly shit shes geting naked on stage "

"i have never seen any one do a costume change on stage

when gaga got on her costume she sang bad romance,applause,swine,and gypsy.

"aww its over'

then a sercurity gard walked over to them.

"you guys hiccup haddock and astrid hofferson"

"yeah'

"were going to escort you back stage"

Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter .

to see the full concert go to

videos/search?q=artrave+full&go=&qs+n&form=QBVR&pq+artrave+full&sc=1-12&sp=-1&sk=


	5. sticks and stones

Authors notes: after this chapter you get to see what I can do with my dark mind hahahahaha.

Hiccups pov: Oh my fucking god I get to meet her . what do I say. What do I do omg there she is .

"Hi gaga "

"Hi gaga"

"Are you to hiccup and astrid ?"

"Yes we are"

"I love your guys outfits"

'It took a long time to make them"

"Cool well do you want a picture "

"Yes please"

"Ok"

"By the way gaga the show was amazing and we hope you enjoy your stay in berk and please come back again we love you so much."

Two months later

Hiccup pulls out his phone and sends a text to astrid

"hey "

"hey babe"

"I hope we can actually make it throw school without getting stared at today"

" yeah especialy by snoughtlout he's not to happy that where dating"

"well ill see you in two"

"ok cant wait to see you "

Hiccup walks into school

" hey faggot "

"don't call me that"

"why you are one"

"if im a faggot then why am I dating astrid"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT"

"DON'T TOUTCH HIM SNOUGHTFACE HES MINE"

"WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT IT BITCH"

" It would really suck if your football coach new you smoke marijuana , hmm snoughtface kicked off the football team"

"fine"

"thanks astrid'

"any time babe"

Ok

2 days later

Beep beep

hiccups phone rings 

"hey faggot"

"how the fuck did you get my number"

"I don't remember but you really should kill yourself you stupid faggot"

'Uhhh stop texting me"

"brink bleach "

"die"

"die"

"die"

"Die"

"you"

"worthless"

"piece"

"of"

"Shit"

Throws phone at wall

Runs into bathroom and pulls out scissors and slits his wrists .

"make the pain stop please"

He then accidently cuts a vein and passes out on the floor and a pool of blood forms.

Authors pov

"Alright its time to meet up with hiccup for our date night " said astrid

She drives over to his house and knocks on his door .

"hiccup"

"open the door babe"

She calls him

No answer

"Hiccup open the door"

"that's it"

She opens his bedroom window and walks in and sees his phone ,picks it up and read all the messages between him and snoughtlout .

"hiccup !"

She runs to the bathroom and Opens the door.


	6. can only handle so much

Authors notes : Hey guys I am very sorry that its been more than a month since an update but this one will hopefully be good #prepare for the feels oh ps I have a instagram so go ahead and follow ice_theartpopfury thanks I love you all and I hope you enjoy.

Oh my god Hiccup wake up Hiccup! (astrid picks up hiccups phone and calls the police.)

"Hello what's your emergency"

"My boyfriend is laying on the ground unconscious , the blood wont stop please help me I cant live without him"

"Ok where are you miss"

"1358swfireflyCT" (don't try to search for that address it was made up)

"Alright we will get there ASAP"

5 hours later in berk high.

"Hey Astrid I heard hiccup tried to kill himself what a pussy"

"YOU FUCKING SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HIM AND I WILL FUCKING END YOU SNOT"

"Woah is it that time of the month"

"I suggest you run"-ruff

"Im not afraid of a gi-"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER I FUCKING WARNED YOU ASSHOLE IF HE DIES IM GONNA KILL YOU"

"HEY HEY ASTRID STOP BEATING THE POOR KID"-Mr .gobber

"You think he's the poor kid he is the reason my boyfriend is in the hospital right now"

(Astrid's phone rings)

"hello"

"hello Astrid"

Hahahaha cliff hanger well I hope you liked it btw lady gaga snew album Cheek To Cheek with Toney Bennet is amaz BUYZ IT.


	7. reunited

Authors notes : Hey guys so I'm going to try to update my stories every Wednesdays and /or Saturdays ok and please pm me or comment and tell me if you like the story or if I need to work on it. Please don't be scared to criticize me .Ok well here is the next chapter .

"Who is this"

This is Doctor Johnston you can take hiccup home tonight just keep an eye on him"

"Thank you"

At The Hospital

"hiccup!"

"Hey babe"  
"Don't pull a stunt like that ever again!"

"Ok"

"I'm not kidding you scared the absolute shit out of me"

"'ok babe lets go to my house now"

"ok"

Astrid's POV

As I walked into his room you could see each star on his ceiling glow , it was beautiful . We both laid on his bed and I drifted off to sleep. After a while I drifted off to sleep. After a while I woke up to the sound of running water in the bathroom , hiccup was also gone. I went to go join him in the bathroom.

"Hey"

'OH Astrid Don't do that again you scared me."

"Are you almost done."

"yeah why don't you join me"

"Are you shure."

"you don't have to if you don't want to"

"why not"

As I stepped into the shower it felt like tiny droplets of warm rain touching my soft skin. Hiccup pulled me close to him and softly kissed me ,I instantly could fell chills run down my spine. He obviously knew how to work those lips of his. After a thirty minuet make out seshion we finally stepped out of the warm shower got dressed and went to bed.

Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
